No tan bastardo
by Pigeon summoner
Summary: "¡No eres un tomate podrido, Lovi!" ... "Incluso me recuerdas a uno particularmente saludable y sabroso cuando tu cara se vuelve toda roja de la vergüenza... ¡cómo ahora!" EspañaxRomano / Romano POV.


**Aclaraciones importantes**: (así que a leerlas antes de empezar o os pego):

-Este Fanfic no me pertenece, el original pertenece a **Lunacy Edge**, todos los derechos son suyos. Yo tan solo lo traducí por puro aburrimiento.

-Hetalia tampoco me pertenece, es de **Hidekaz Himaruya**. Ya me gustaría que Hetalia fuera mío...

**Advertencias**: La mala boca de Lovino y el uso de nombres humanos. Narrado en primera persona (Romano POV o como se diga. (No se me dan bien esas cosas de siglas...)).

Bueno, he tenido tiempo de noche, ya que mañana me toca el examen de música... xD. ¡Este es mi nuevo proyecto!

A partir de ahora sí, en serio, no creo que traduzca más. Porque me tocarán 2 exámenes por día + entregar los respectivos trabajos... & como para mañana sólo tengo uno & este lo tenía a medio traducir he podido.

En fin, ¡disfrutad!

* * *

Mirando las cosas tal y como están... no están tan mal.

Claro, no tengo nada que hacer y mi única compañía es mi estúpido hermano, quien sólo sabe quejarse una y otra vez, siempre sobre el mismo sujeto: su monstruo patata.

Pero tengo una cosa a favor: la cena. No tengo que hacerla hoy, lo que significa que puedo relajarme en el sofá sin preocuparme de nada.

De nuevo, no tengo nada que hacer.

En la tele sólo hay mierda, he visto todas las malditas películas que tenemos y no está pasando nada. En el mundo, quiero decir. No hay guerras ni conquistas. Sólo la maldita crisis y cosas por el estilo.

No es que esté diciendo que quiero una guerra. No, yo no he dicho eso.

Pero... nunca me aburría tanto cuando era pequeño... siempre pasaban cosas... y estaba con España, quien no se pasaba el día hablando sobre un cabeza-patata idiota.

N-no digo que quiera ir a vivir allí de nuevo, tampoco. Sólo que... nunca se lo dije pero... no era tan malo como parecía en ese momento.

Excepto por una cosa.

Cada vez que hacía mal las cosas... él nunca... él siempre... siempre fue muy bueno conmigo.

No es algo que le vaya a decir a la cara. Nunca. Sin embargo, lo era. ¡Y lo es, maldición!

Por no hablar de... ¿cómo puede alguien ser tan... alegre durante todo el día?

¡Ese bastardo siempre sonreía! ¿C-cómo era posible eso? Me pregunto si su cara alguna vez se cansaba de eso. Debería, ¿verdad?

Recuerdo una vez, cuando era pequeño, quería ver si él podría parar de sonreír por un largo tiempo.

Seguí destrozándolo todo (aunque no lo hacía a propósito) pero sin embargo, siempre esforzaba en hacer ver que mis tareas no me parecían una cosa importante.

Pero, como siempre, después de sorprenderse, siempre, siempre, me dedicaba una leve sonrisa triste y limpiaba el desastre que hice.

Una hora después, él volvía a estar feliz de nuevo, intentando abrazar a todo el mundo, como si su país o su maldita gente dependiera de eso.

Quiero decir, su manera de educar... ¿dónde demonios está? ¿No debería castigarme por ensuciarlo todo y esas cosas?

N-no quiero decir que vaya a aceptar cualquier castigo que él me imponga o algo, pero... ¿cómo podía saberlo? ¿Soy tan malo... tan agresivo y... tan bastardo?

Soy como un tomate podrido... ¿no es así?

Quiero decir, ¿cómo te lo puedes comer, si sabe a mierda?

Que forma de educarme es– ¡Demonios! Que sentido tiene estar junto a mí, si yo... actúo como un estúpido...

Lo que significa que todo el mundo lo ha notado.

Excepto Feliciano, por supuesto, pero él es tan tonto como una piedra por lo que eso no me sorprende.

Y de todos modos, siempre está ansioso por ir a ver al maldito idiota cabeza de patata.

Podría pasarse el día halagándolo... bueno, en realidad lo hace... pero cuando se trata de decir algo bueno de mí sólo pone una mirada triste y se da media vuelta.

Otro tomate podrido. _Bien_.

Por cierto, eso era sarcasmo.

Suena como algo bastante filosófico, ¿no? Me pregunto si–

Alguien tocó el timbre. Miré el reloj de la pared para eran las ocho y poco.

Quién demonios– si es el cabeza-patata, no se va a llevar a Feliciano con él.

Está haciendo la maldita cena, ¡maldición! Si se cree que puede aparecer aquí y llevárselo, ¡está soñando!

No me voy a morir de hambre sólo porque él quiera tener sexo o lo que demonios sea que hacen en su casa. Bastardos.

"¡Hermano, hermano~!" Bien. Ahora es el momento en que me dice que me tengo que hacer mi propia maldita cena.

Cuando vivía en España nunca, nunca la hacía.

Aún cuando venían el bastardo del vino y el albino loco, terminaba la maldita cena y cenaba conmigo. Podía gritarle y patearle, pero él se quedaría.

Recuerdo una vez... Estaba a punto de entrar en la sala de estar cuando me di cuenta de que estaba hablando por teléfono.

Dudé por un instante pero después accidentalmente escuché el final de la conversación:

«_Lo siento, Francis. Quiero quedarme aquí esta noche. Iros sin mí._»

Recuerdo que estaba a punto de saltarle encima, y exigirle que se fuera y que me dejara solo.

«_S-sólo estoy preocupado. No podría divertirme en ningún lugar estando sin Lovi, estaría preocupado por él, ya sabes._»

«_Sí, eso tiene sentido. El bastardo del tomate estaría preocupado por si su casa se incendia o algo así, ¿no?_» Recuerdo haber pensado eso.

«_Es muy pequeño... no quiero que crezca sintiéndose solo. Tiene que darse cuenta de que realmente me preocupo por él_.»

Creo que lo que pensé exactamente en eso momento fue: «_DEMONIOS_.»

De todas maneras, yo era bastante problemático. Empecé a trabajar más duro y a intentar ayudarle sin que me felicitara. Siempre estaba muy confuso, en realidad quería saber si aquello era cierto.

Pero como siempre, metí la pata.

Su sonrisa triste se sentía cada vez más y más como un puñetazo en la tripa cada vez que la veía.

"¡Hermano~! ¿Me estás escuchando?"

Creo que me embobé. Pero, voy a dejar esas cosas atrás por ahora, ya que tendré que hacerme la maldita cena.

No creo que el bastardo patata llegue a esperar tanto a Feliciano. Probablemente acabará secuestrándolo entrando en la cocina (por donde se oye la voz de Feliciano acercándose) rápidamente.

Parece que estén pegados cada vez más y más por cada día que pasa.

"¡Vete y ya está, idiota! ¡Sé cuidar de mí mismo!" escupí las palabras, apretando los dientes irritadamente. No me importa quedarme solo... otra vez. _¡Chigi!_ ¡No necesito a nadie!

Y, como siempre cuando estoy con mis pensamientos, oigo un "¿Vee~?" confuso que proviene del otro lado de la puerta de la sala de estar y, en dos segundos la puerta está abierta y revela probablemente a los dos idiotas más grandes de la tierra.

"¡L-Lovi~!" comenzó el idiota de ojos verdes, sonriendo nerviosamente, pero con una amplia sonrisa. "¿Qué fue eso, hehe~...?"

¡Maldición!

* * *

Bueno, el primer capítulo no tiene mucha salsa (aunque a mí me gusta...) pero creo que a partir de aquí se vuelve todavía más interesante ^^.

& me voy a dormir ya que mañana me levanto a las 7 am ;^;... _¡Ciao!_


End file.
